Historias De Un Enfermizo Amor
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: Antes llamado "Siempre Velaré Por Nuestra Felicidad". Colección de One-shots acerca de la relación de amor, dolor y enfermiza obsesión entre Sierra y Cody.
1. Siempre Velaré Por Nuestra Felicidad

"**Siempre Velaré Por Nuestra Felicidad"**

**Hola a quien lea mis historias. ¿Por qué no hay más fics de Sierra? En mi opinión, es un muy buen personaje, lo mejor de la asquerosa tercera temporada. No tengo nada que decir así que mejor voy al fic, por favor no me maten.**

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, leve slash. Creo que es todo.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Total Drama.

Ah, parece que el destino al final me fue para bien. Ya pasaron catorce años desde que estábamos en ese reality show llamado 'Total Drama World Tour', y heme aquí, estoy casada con mi gran enamoramiento Cody Anderson, el cual ahora trabaja en una empresa de aparatos electrónicos; tengo una hermosa hija de siete años llamada Nora, por decisión de su padre; y yo trabajo como fotógrafa en un estudio de fotografía. Si, mi vida es tan feliz y perfecta, pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas que la gente podría llegar a considerar poco ortodoxas para conseguirlo.

Estoy sola en la casa porque Cody esta trabajando y Nora esta en la primaria, por lo que viendo viejas fotos recuerdo el como es que conseguí mi vida perfecta.

Cuando apenas comencé a salir con Cody me había emocionado mucho, era el día más feliz de mi vida, no podía creer que al fin lo había conseguido. Pero, en el fondo sentía que algo andaba mal, no se sentía del todo bien, tenía un sentimiento de vacío. Aunque fuéramos pareja, Cody siempre me ignoraba, y cuando teníamos citas, ya estando yo en el restaurante esperándolo, él me mandaba un mensaje diciéndome que estaba enfermo, o que había surgido algo urgente, por lo que no podría ir. Yo continúe como una ilusa así por cerca de tres años. Parecía que solo se quería burlar de mí, usarme como su juguete cuando quisiera ganas de sexo, era un simple chiste del cual podía burlarse.

Ese día, Cody aprendería la primera regla de salir con una mujer: Nunca, pero nunca la subestimes ni te burles de ella, o de lo contrario, pagaras las consecuencias.

Por eso un día me dispuse a investigar lo que sucedía. Iba a tener una cita con Cody, pero en lugar de ir al parque a esperar a que me plantara otra vez, fui a su vecindario y me escondí en el jardín de su vecino.

En lugar de mis vistosas prendas normales, estaba vestida completamente de negro, para que fuera más difícil verme.

En unos momentos después, recibí un mensaje de texto en mi celular, por fortuna lo había puesto en vibrador porque sabría que me llegaría. Ya sin leerlo podía predecir lo que decía, 'Perdón Sierra, no podre ir a nuestra cita porque *insertar excusa barata aquí*', al regresar a ver el teléfono, efectivamente decía exactamente lo mismo, solo que la excusa era que le había dado fiebre.

Tras un rato sin ver que nada ocurriera estaba dispuesta a marcharme, pero en ese instante, vi a Cody saliendo de su casa, perfectamente saludable si me preguntan, por lo que decidí seguirlo. Me puse a pensar en a donde iría y porque me habría dicho que estaba enfermo, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, se lo preguntaría después. Se fue caminando por la acera, por lo que decidí irlo siguiendo entre la oscuridad de los jardines del vecindario.

Tras quince minutos de estarlo siguiendo, al fin vi el cómo llegó a una casa muy grande. Me pregunté, ¿A que habrá Cody ido a ese lugar? ¿Estaría viendo a alguien a mis espaldas? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En eso se abrió la puerta de la entrada, y de hay salió el chico sabelotodo que me molestó durante la mitad de la tercera temporada del reality: Noah Dasari. Cómo odiaba a ese chico, pero por ser amigo de Cody, o al menos eso pensaba antes, tenía que verlo constantemente. Siempre me seguía molestando con que yo era una maldita acosadora.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tenía razón, pero es que cuando amas a alguien tanto, te obsesionas con esa persona, ¿No? Y deseas poder estar siempre a su lado, ¿No? Aunque esa persona aun no sepa que también lo quiere y lo tengas que forzar a aprenderlo, ¿¡NO!

"Llegas tarde" Le dijo Noah.

"Perdón" Le contestó Cody.

Lo que sucedió después de eso mis no lo podían creer: ¡Noah comenzó a besar a Cody!

Me retiré sin que pudieran verme u oírme. Comencé a llorar, pero traté de no hacer ruido con mis sollozos y gruñidos.

No necesitaba una explicación a lo que hacía unos momentos había sucedido, todo estaba más claro que la misma agua. Ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban armadas y me habían dado la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. El por qué nunca me hacía caso, por qué nunca salíamos en citas, el por qué casi lo único que hacíamos juntos era tener sexo… Él era gay y yo solo era su novia de pantalla.

Cody tendría que aprender la segunda regla de salir con una mujer: Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una chica, o cosas muy malas pasarán.

Después de huir del lugar llegué a mi casa y subí directo a mi habitación. Aun tenías lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón hecho añicos. Estaba tratando de convencerme de que eso fue solo un sueño, una horrenda pesadilla, que no fue real, que Cody me amaba y no era gay, que Noah no era su novio.

Pero sabía que no valía la pena mentirme a mi misma. Sabía la horrible verdad y tendría que lidiar con eso. Mi fantasioso mundo de felicidad se estaba desmoronando en mil pedazos.

Entonces, me puse a pensar en que hacer para recuperarlo, mi tan anhelado sueño de poder estar con Cody y tener una feliz vida con el. Con solo pensar en eso, se me volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro y mis esperanzas regresaban.

Pobre Cody, aun recuerdo el cuanto le dolió el tener que ir a l funeral de su 'mejor amigo'. Se veía tan triste y desconsolado, él no podía parar de llorar. Parece que un guardabosque había encontrado el cadáver de Noah Dasari en los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad. La causa aparente de la muerte fue que, mientras estaba de paseo en aquel lugar, fue atacado por un oso negro, y descuartizado por el mismo. No pude más que sentir alegría por ello, pero fingía tristeza durante el funeral. No era bueno que todo mundo se diera cuenta de mi felicidad.

"No te preocupes Cody" Le dije a mi amado mientras ponía una mano en su hombro mientras estábamos en el funeral "Lograras superarlo" Simplemente lo abracé para consolarlo y hacer que se calmara, lo cual surtió efecto.

Pero bueno, haberme sumido en mis pensamientos me ha tomado mas tiempo del que pensé tardaría, ya era la hora de que fuese a recoger a Nora a su escuela. Salí de la casa y me subí en mi auto. Tras diez minutos de viaje, llegué a la primaria de Nora. Es una niña tan linda, se ve igual a mi cuando tenía su edad. Mismo color de piel, mismo color de pelo, mismos ojos. Era como verme en un pequeño espejo.

"Hola mami" Me saluda la infante mientras viene corriendo para darme un abrazo y yo me agachaba para recibirlo.

"Hola hija" Hablé "Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa"

Asintió con la cabeza indicando el que estaba de acuerdo. Tras eso, subimos al auto, la puse en asiento trasero, asegurándome de ponerle su cinturón de seguridad para evitar que algo le pasara al mi fruto de mi felicidad. Me subí al asiento del conductor y partimos de regreso a nuestra casa.

"¿Mami?" Me preguntó Nora algo nerviosa.

"Si querida" Le contesté

"Me preguntaba" Continuó "Ayer, mientras mami estaba trabajando en el estudio, vi la puerta de sótano abierta y decidí bajar a buscar juguetes con los que entretenerme .Y, en una caja metálica antigua, encontré un hacha de leñador bastante mohosa, que tenía inscrita la Frase 'El Oso Negro', ¿Por qué la tienes mami?" Me preguntó mi hija.

Demonios, creí haber cerrado esa puerta antes de marcharme al trabajo. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

"Bueno" Le contesté nerviosa "Es-es-es" tartamudeé mientras pensaba en algo, hasta que me llego una idea "Es un recordatorio de un premio que gane hace años, antes de que tu nacieras hija" Le contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras recordaba aquello.

Si, el premio de la eterna felicidad en mi vida, el cual siempre atesoraré con cada fibra de mí ser. Y en caso de que alguien traté otra vez de quitarme mi felicidad con Cody, creo que será el momento en el que 'El Oso Negro' ataque de nuevo en el bosque, descuartizando a su victima una vez más.

**Notas del Autor:**

**Creo que el final se puede entender con facilidad.**

**Pongo esto con género de Hurt/Comfort/Horror porque no estaba seguro de en cual ponerle, díganme si debería cambiarlo(s). **

**Y por si se preguntan Nora = Noah**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por que para que pueda mejorar.**


	2. Querido Diario

"**Querido Diario"**

**Hola a quien lea mis historias. Creo que le daré un nuevo enfoque a esta historia: Cada capítulo contara una historia diferente, principalmente de POV de Sierra, acerca de la relación de amor, dolor y enfermiza obsesión. Digan si les gusta la idea. Por favor no me maten.**

**Advertencia: **AU y muerte de personajes

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de 'Total Drama'

_8 De junio._

Querido diario:

Llevo saliendo con mi amado, Cody Anderson, por cerca de diez años, pero aun así, vivimos aun en vienes separados. No me gusta mucho la idea, ya que siento que puede estar engañándome a mis espaldas.

No, es imposible. Cody es un hombre sensible y honrado, nunca le haría eso a su amada novia.

Debo dejar de imaginar cosas, me pueden afectar. Si, nunca me engañaría. Nunca.

_12 De junio:_

Querido diario:

Mi corazón quedó destrozado. Mientras salía a pasear por el parque, vi a Cody. Pero, cuando estaba por acercarme a él para hablar y hacer cosas de pareja, vi a una arpía acercársele y sentarse a su lado. Era una chica pálida, con el cabello teñido de dos diferentes colores, vestida con ropas oscuras. Creía que era solo una amiga que lo saludaba, pero en eso lo vi besándola en los labios. No me acerque para no provocar una escena con tanta gente. Quede con el corazón destrozado, yo confiaba en el, creía que él me amaba. Fui una pobre ilusa. Pero no importa, se como remediar esto. Me aseguraré de eso.

_15 De junio:_

Querido diario:

Algo terrible sucedió en este pueblo. Se encontró el cadáver de la señora Gwendolyn Anderson. Aparentemente, fue victima de un asalto, ya que tenía marcas de una hoja de navaja en el vientre, provocadas por múltiples apuñaladas.

Se encontró su cadáver en un callejón entre unas casas abandonadas. Estaba desnuda, pero no tenía muestras de haber sido violada.

Como detective encargada del caso, estaré investigando. Aunque, no puedo evitar mas que sentirme alegrada por su muerte. Eso puede sonar algo enfermo si se lo digo a alguien, por lo que me lo guardare para mis adentros.

_18 De junio:_

Querido diario:

Cody sigue siendo un malagradecido.

Este caso se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, por lo que aproveche que tenía el día libre para ir a visitar a mi novio a su casa.

Ya estando por llegar a su morada, logré figurarme atreves de la ventana dos siluetas dentro del recinto. Me asomé por la ventana para ver que podía ser, pudiera ser que alguien estuviese atacando a Cody. Eso hubiera sido mejor a lo que vi allí dentro.

Estaba Cody sentado a lado de una zorra. Era una chica rubia con el cabello largo y suelto.

Pude ver a Cody llorando, mientras la zorra le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Traté de conservar la calma, por lo que no dije nada y simplemente me marche del lugar. Esa estúpida zorra me las pagara. O si, me las pagara.

_22 De junio:_

El pueblo esta impresionado. Tras tan solo una semana del anterior homicidio, se encontró a otra persona mujer asesinada. Se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de la señorita Lindsay Anderson a las afueras de la ciudad, en un contenedor de basura.

Sospechamos que fue el mismo asesino de Gwendolyne Anderson, porque tampoco tenía ropa ni rastros de violación, y también fue asesinada por apuñaladas de una navaja en el vientre. Como la detective a cargo del caso, estaré investigando. Suena raro, pero que bueno esa zorra murió. Me siento satisfecha conmigo misma.

Algo curiosa, ambas tienen el mismo apellido que Cody. Raro.

_24 De junio:_

Parece que Cody no tiene conciencia alguna.

Hoy es domingo, por lo que decidí ir al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres. Mientras estaba comprando vegetales, lo volví a ver otra vez, mi amado Cody, pero, no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de una chica castaña, con lentes, blusa verde y pantalón rosa. Se veía, por lo menos, diez años menor que él.

Eso era inconcebible, ¿Cómo podía estar con una chica diferente en tampoco tiempo? ¿Qué acaso no recuerda nuestro compromiso? Esa escena me dio tantas nauseas, que decidí marcharme a la caja a pagar y terminar de comprar otro día.

Esto ya no tenía remedio. Era enfermizo.

_26 De junio:_

Ahora esto se esta poniendo más serio. Se cometió otro asesinato, presuntamente, por el mismo homicida.

La joven de tan solo dieciocho años, Bethia Anderson, fue encontrada sin vida en el parque del centro. Se sospecha del mismo homicida de Gwendolyne y Lindsay, porque tampoco tenía ropa, no había rastros de violación y fue asesinada por apuñaladas de navaja en el vientre.

Tenemos el caso bajo máxima prioridad.

La gente se esta preocupando mucho, tienen mido. Aunque no me importa mucho. Este asesino me esta agradando mucho

_30 De junio:_

Querido diario:

Esta será la última vez que escribiré en este diario.

Ya no puedo lidiar con esto. Lo acepto, yo fui la asesina de las tres chicas.

Yo fui la que apuñaló a esas malditas zorras. También, le robé la ropa para poder presentarme con ella ante Cody, para ver si finalmente ya me aceptaba.

Me dirigí a su casa para presentármele de sorpresa, para impresionarlo y que se alegrara.

Al llegar a su casa, toqué la puerta y el me recibió sin dejarme a ver. Pero cuando me vio, no pudo hacer mas que estallar en llanto. Se veía horrorizado ante mi presencia. Empezó a retroceder mientras me señalaba y me decía:

'_Tu eres la maldita acosadora. La acosadora que me ha estado siguiendo como loca los últimos dos años. No puede ser, ¿Por qué traes puesta la ropa de mi familia? ¡Tu! ¡Tu eres la asesina!'_

Traté de hacerle entrar en razón, de calmarlo, pero me dijo que llamaría a la policía si no me iba de inmediato de su casa.

No sabía que hacer, pero entonces recordé que aun llevaba la navaja y se la encaje en el vientre cuantas veces pude. No pude el soportar el verlo sufriendo así. Lo único que dijo en sus últimos momentos de agonía fue: 'Maldito monstruo desalmado'

No puedo vivir más conmigo misma, ya no me puedo reconocer ni quien soy yo ni mirándome en un espejo. Me he convertido en lo que Cody dijo: Un monstruo.

Ya no puedo continuar, no puedo ir a prisión. Por mi trabajo, sé que es lo que le pasa a la 'carne fresca' en eso lugares y no quiero que eso me suceda a mi.

Regrese a mi casa en lo más rápido que pude, asegurándome de subir rápido a mi auto para que nadie me vie cubierta de sangre.

Al llegar, baje rápido y fui rápido por mi pistola que guardaba en un cajón de la sala. Aquí se acaba todo. Voy a tirar del gatillo para acabar con mi vida. Adiós y ojala dios me pueda llegar perdonar por lo que he hecho.

"_No puedo creer esto_" Dijo el oficial Duncan Evans dice mientras termina de leer el diario "_Tuvimos a una psicópata homicida trabajando para nosotros, ¡Y nadie se dio cuenta de ello!_"

Estaban el y todo un escuadrón registrando la casa de la antigua detective, Sierra Müller. Hacia un mes que no se presentaba al trabajo, por lo que Duncan y otros oficiales decidieron investigar lo que sucedía. Lo que encontraron fue el cadáver en putrefacción de Sierra y el hedor que este desprendía, con una salida de bala en la nuca; la pistola que usó para el suicidio y la navaja de los asesinatos. La pared estaba cubierta de la sangre de Sierra, y el diario de la misma estaba en el suelo.

"_No puedo creer esto, siempre supe que estaba loca, pero no ha estos extremos_" Declaró antes de terminar de empaquetar la evidencia para marcharse del recinto.

**Notas del autor:**

**Más corto que el anterior, lo se, pero se me secó el cerebro, ¿Qué opinan del nuevo enfoque del fic? ¿Debería continuar con más One-shot? ¿O debería terminarlo aquí? Reviews se agradecen. Si insultas, dime por qué para que pueda mejorar.**


	3. Siempre Culpable

"**Siempre Culpable"**

**Hola a quien lea mis historias. Gracias IchijoujiKany-chan, se me había olvidado mencionar que en el one-shot anterior me inspiré en una canción de VOCALOID: "The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka" Compuesta por Mothy y cantada por Luka Megurine (Aunque creo que no era necesaria tanta biblia en el review **ಠ**_**ಠ**). Bueno, dejando eso de lado, este capítulo no me inspiré en alguna canción/película/porno con trama que yo haya visto. Este one-shot es del POV de Cody (para variarle un poco a esta excusa de fic dramático y disque horror).**

**¿Por qué tardé más en escribir este one-shot? Respuesta: TRABAJO DE VERANO (consume un buen de mi tiempo y energía. Esos videojuegos no se van a comprar solos **ಠ**_**ಠ**)**

**Advertencias:** AU, muerte de personajes, temas sexuales y violencia

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de "Total Drama"

Culpable, es el cómo decidieron que yo era.

Aquí me hayo en mi celda, yo Cody Anderson, esperando a que me lleven a la silla eléctrica para acabar con mi vida como penitencia por mi crimen.

Se me decidió que no tenía perdón alguno por el crimen que cometí. Se me acusó de ser alguien inhumano por aquel acto vil.

Cuando llegó la policía a la escuela, me hallaron a mí en uno de los salones de clases aun con cuchillo en mano, aun con la sangre goteando de él. Junto a mí se hallaba, en el suelo, en cuerpo sin vida de Sierra Müller, con marcas de haber sido apuñalada múltiples veces en la espalda.

Me arrestaron por su homicidio, y se sorprendieron aun más cuando me declaré culpable.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice" Contesté cuando terminó el juicio.

Todos me llamaron monstro sin sentimientos por aquello que hice, un ser vil y despreciable.

Si tan solo supiera la verdad más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista, si tan solo supieran mi punto de vista de lo que sucedió, entenderían que es lo que sucedió y Sierra no era la chica inocente que todos creen.

Yo fui la verdadera victima de todo esto. Yo, no ella.

Yo confiaba en ella, se suponía que éramos mejores amigos. Sabía que ella tenía un leve enamoramiento hacia mí, pero no supuse que llegaría a hacer algo como eso que cometió.

Ella me había invitado a su casa para hacer un trabajo de la escuela. El profesor McLean nos había dejado una investigación y teníamos que elaborar una exposición del tema que eligiéramos juntos.

Al llegar a la casa de Sierra, noté que no estaban sus padres. Al preguntarle sobre donde estaban, ella me respondió que habían salido de viaje y que no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana.

Subimos a su habitación, y nos sentamos en su cama a decidir el tema. Ella sugirió el tema de la reproducción, por lo que yo acepté incauto de lo que me pasaría.

Saque la silla del escritorio y encendí la computadora para empezar la tarea. Mientras estaba esperando a que terminara de encender, sentí el cómo alguien me estaba tapando la boca.

Alguien me había sujetado la boca con un trapo, por lo que no tuve oportunidad alguna de gritar.

"Tranquilo Cody, todo pasará pronto" Me susurró una voz suavemente en el oído, era la voz de Sierra, ¿Qué era lo estaba tratando de hacer? Lamentablemente lo descubriría pronto

Terminó de jalarme del asiento y me amarró con una cuerda para sujetarme los brazos a la espalda y me arrastró hasta la cama.

Observe el cómo empezó a quitarme la ropa y el cómo empezó a desvestirse ella.

"Todo terminará pronto Cody-kins" me susurró en el oído mientras me empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos

Lo que sucedió tras eso traté de que mi mente lo bloqueara, pero me fue imposible hacerlo.

Tuve sexo con Sierra contra mi voluntad.

No pude evitar nada por tener los brazos atados, o poder pedir auxilio por estar amordazado, estaba completamente indefenso

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, observando el que aun estaba amarrado y que ya no tenía mis pantalones ni mi ropa interior. A lado de mi estaba Sierra, totalmente desnuda.

"Buenos días Cody-kins" Me dijo con su usual alegría y pareciese que ignorando completamente lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

Tras eso me empezó a abrazar mientras yo empezaba a llorar.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas mientras pensaba en él como no podía creer lo que me había sucedido. Mi mejor amiga me había violado, y no pude hacer nada en contra de ello.

Tras eso ella me soltó y me dijo que me podía ir, que ella terminaría el trabajo sola y que nos veríamos en la escuela mañana.

Tras eso me empezó a quitar las cuerdas para que me pudiera vestir e irme a mi casa.

Tras terminar de vestirme, me fui corriendo para poder marcharme de aquel lugar e irme a mi casa.

Al llegar, subí corriendo a mi habitación y entré al baño que tenía ahí mismo.

Empecé a desvestirme para poder entra a la ducha y bañarme.

Mientras lo hacía, miles de pensamientos volaban por mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos, ya completamente rojos de tanto llorar.

Nunca la creí capaz de algo como esto. Sabía que era algo obsesiva conmigo, pero esto era demasiado hasta para ella.

¿Le podría contar esto a alguien? Imposible, todos se reirían de mi o no me creerían. Porque, admitámoslo, ¿Quién le podría creer a un chico que dice haber sido violado por una mujer? ¿Respuesta? NADIE

Como podría ser que un hombre, que se supone tiene que ser fuerte, ser violado por una delicada y dulce chica. Todos me creerían un mentiroso, o que en todo caso yo haya sido el que la violo a ella y no viceversa.

¿Y si de lo decía a mi familia? Tampoco me creerían, o en todo caso me tomarían por maricon por no haber querido tener sexo con ella.

¿Se lo podría contar a sus padres? Tampoco tendría oportunidad, estaban de viajes. Y en dado caso de que se los contará lo más probable es que llamaran a la policía parta que me arrestaran

Terminé de bañarme y decidí dormir, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Los días pasaron y aun no podía superarlo.

Teniéndome que sentar a lado de ella todas las clases era algo traumático, era una tortura viviente que tenía que soportar todos los días. Me era imposible superar aquel suceso teniéndola siempre a lado, recordándome lo que había sucedido y el cómo no pude hacer nada para defenderme

Mis nervios estaban llegando al límite. No sabía qué hacer y por eso decidí hacer lo que hice.

Ese día me desperté y me alisté para ir a la escuela.

Pero este día hice algo diferente.

Sin que mi familia lo notara, tomé un cuchillo afilado de la cocina y lo escondí en la mochila.

Tomé el autobús y me senté a lado de mi victimaría. La ignoré durante todo el trayecto. Todo acabaría pronto, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Durante las clases, le di una nota, la cual decía que me viera en el laboratorio del salón de química.

El final estaba por llegar.

Finalmente la hora llego. Estaba escondido tras la puerta para que no me viera al entrar. Vi él como la puerta se abría y con el cuchillo en mano me abalance y la apuñalé en la espalda.

Se sentía tan bien él como la apuñalaba, la sangre brotando de su espalda y sus gritos de desesperación y dolor. Me sentía tan vivo y satisfecho conmigo mismo. Finalmente podría descansar en paz.

Pero debí de haber pensado mejor las cosas.

Parece que alguien estaba pasando por el pasillo afuera del salón y escucho los gritos.

Lo único que recuerdo es que era una chica con frenillos llamada Beth la que estaba gritando afuera de la puerta.

Yo estaba inmóvil, paralizado, por eso que creo por eso no reaccioné a tiempo.

Supongo que ella debió de haber llamado a la policía, porque lo último que recuerdo fue el ruido de las sirenas y el cómo llegaban los oficiales a arrestarme y a quedar horrorizados con lo que era ahora el cuerpo sin vida de Sierra.

Bueno, finalmente me llego la hora.

Un oficial está llegando, dispuesto a llevarme a la silla y acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas.

En el camino, todos los prisioneros de las demás celdas me abuchean e insultan, creyendo que soy un ser vil y sin alma.

Todos me creen culpable. Lo admito soy culpable, pero si tan solo pudieran ver más allá, sabrían que yo fui la verdadera victima tras de todo.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y mi fin está por llegar.

Siempre culpable, eso es lo que soy.

**Notas del autor:  
****Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kany-chan, quisiera empezar a escribir historias para VOCALOID. Aunque no significa que abandonaré las de Total Drama, solo quiero variar con otro fandom. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por qué para que pueda mejorar.**


End file.
